After math: AHA
by kcrazycomics
Summary: In a world where anime characters knew each other. Gamer type anime: Kirito monster/demon type: Run , Eren and badass type: Levi, come together in this epic story of friendship and funny shit. Levis like the star of it. Lots of funny stuff, some cute stuff here and there. Lots of weird things tho.
1. Day 1: the four come together

**this is a story with a lotttttttt of different anime characters from a lot of anime's. Its about how well...just friends and problems. I hope u like it. I don't own any of these characters but the ones I made up. Im sorry if all the pairings or lovers are not ones u support, but this is my story, my rules. hope u like it. ^^ enjoy, it took me a while cause i had to remember all the characters i used. happy reading.**

* * *

" Hurry up, you shitty brat." Levi knocked on the door to Eren's room. Levi,Mikasa,Armin,Connie,Jean,Marco,Annie,Bertold and renier , were standing out side Eren's room.

"I swear if we're late on the first day cause of your sorry ass, im a kick it later!" Jean shouted as he banged on the door. Mikasa put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back. He turned to yell at whoever pulled him back, but he saw mikasa. She gave him a small little smile that made jean sight and turn back around. Mikasa and Jean where going out. They started dating a few weeks ago when their show ( shingeki no kyojin) was put on hold for season two , which is coming. Levi knocked on the door again. No answer. He was getting inpatient, and armin could tell. He stepped in front of levi and slowly opened the door...

"Eren, are you-" He stopped in his sentence to see eren, dressed in his uniform, knocked out cold on his bed." EREN!" He shouted and as he did, eren's eyes shot open and he fell out of the bed on to the floor. Jean, Bertold , reiner and Connie started laughing. Annie held back the smile that grew on her face, so did Mikasa, but Levi on the other hand just sighted and said," Well at lest he's dressed"

"Ow! What the hell armin!" Eren yelled as he rubbed the back of his head." Not cool!" eren stood up and walked over to his desk to grab his jacket and bag.

"I wouldn't have to yell if you were up already, now come on or we'll be late." armin said as he walked out of the room.

"Ya ya, im coming, im coming..."

* * *

After they finally got the titan-boy out of bed, they headed out. They walked down a dark hallway, pitch black. They made it to some giant doors in the dark hall way.

"I can't believe you got in as a student, i thought you were older." Marco asked as he walked next to levi. levi gave him a side glance and replyed ,"No one knows my age anyway, so why fine out, i mean, i don't even know my self." Levi shrugged. Marco blinked twice and then looked forward as Eren ran passed him and pushed the door open.

"Wow!" He smiled and shouted. The land they looked out on was beautiful. There was a river with a little bridge over it, flowers almost everywhere, trees here and there, the sun shining bright and the sky; blue as ever and in the middle of it all was a big building, very tall and big indeed.

"So cool. I hope they have a Library here."Armin said as he walked down the hill from the door. Everyone else followed him to the meeting grounds where they were told to go. When they got there, they saw so many different people. Some with magic, some with weapons and some with weird ablates. Eren was getting excited.

"Yo, calm down." Levi nugded Eren a little. Eren smiled and nodded. But a Loud " WOW!" got his attention.

" So cool! So many people!" Rin yelled as he looked around. " Calm down, Rin. Your making a scene." Yukio, just a little above a whisper, told Rin. He didn't listen to him and walked away.

" Hey!" Eren shouted. " Rin! Yukio! Over Here!" Eren called and waved to the two demons. Aot and blue E had a crossover so they know each other. Rin turned around and a big shit-eating grin grew on his face. "YO! Eren! What's up." Rin playfully messed with eren's hair while he had him in a head lock. Eren laughed as he tried to get out of the head lock.

"Nothing, nothing, come on let me go!" Eren laughed out. As this happened , levi noticed that some of his friends where missing so he started looking around, not leaving his spot.

Mikasa and annie were talking to okami-san and ryoshi, Jean and marco where watching the girls from bravo run around after yukinari and yoshii, bertold,reiner,armin, and connie stayed with him. He sighed and looked back at the titan and demon, he smiled a little;which caught there attention.

Eren and Rin blinked twice,looking blank at levi's smile. Levi's smile turned into and an uncomfortable look.

"Why are you staring at me?" levi asked uncomfortable. Eren and rin were now hunt-led together and whispered to each other.

"Was that what you were talking about?"

"Ya, kawii isn't it?"

"Like a kawii girls smile."

"I know, so kawii"

"Hey, i'm still here." Levi was getting pissed at the two talking about him behind his back. he was thinking about how he'd kill them later, cause he can do that and not wore about them being dead for good. Mikasa and annie came back over to them. Levi was taken out of his thoughts when he saw-

"Kirito" Levi said. eren and rin turned their heads to levi with a "hu?", but levi ignored them. Kirito was from sword Art online aka SAO. It was one of the starting up animes just like AOT, but attack on titan shot off later than SAO did, so kirito didn't know alot of people.

He turned and saw levi, and just like everyone else, he had that puppy look that almost everyone gets when they meet levi, but only eren could pull it off better than anyone.

"Levi? Hey, whats up." Kirito came over and smiled at levi. He smiled back.

"Good, where's your girlfriend?" Levi smirked when he saw him blush at the mention of Asuna. Kirito started rambling on about how there just friends and nothing more, and how yui is there child, but its not like there together or anything. He was brought out of his rambling, because of levi's laugh. Kirito saw that everyone - the people near them- was looking at him.

"Um...well..1. she,s not my girlfriend-"

" Technically" Eren cough. Levi's smirk grew and caught on to what eren was doing.

" She is" Levi coughed out.

Kirito sighted. " Technically she is but, i just don't know if its official yet, so there." He crossed his arm as Levi and Eren fist bumped each other. Mikasa and marco chuckled, as Jean and bertold laughed.

"Levy, i didn't know you were into gamer people." Reiner implied.

"Well, you'd know that if you actually took the time to get to know me, you would know that. I'd play with him in his game sometimes when im board or in the mood to play. I know a lot of people." Levi pointed to the silver haired half dog-demon, yelling at happy ( the flying cat from fairytail). "That hot-head puppy, is inuyasha." There was a girl standing next to him looking mad and yelled "SIT!" and inuyasha hit the ground face first." And that girl there, is his girlfriend, kagome. She's can be a bitch sometimes, but she's not half bad." He sighted as he heard eren laugh a little. Another dog-demon, this time he was all demon, walked up beside kagome." And that pricky bastered, is sesshomaru aka fluffy."

Sesshomaru heard levi talking about him and turned in his direction. Rin looked at fluffy like he needed to back off. This when on for two minutes till Sesshomaru nodded and turned away and walked with the rest of his group. Rin's eyes followed him till Marco put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, time to go in." He smiled. Rin nodded and the two caught up with the rest of the group.

* * *

Inside, everyone sat in the auditorium. Most of the people from the same anime sat together and others sat with others from different animes. Rin,Kirito, Sasuke, and some girls from bravo sat on the row with the attack on titan people. Okami-san sat with annie and gray and , of course, juvia , as always.

"Good morning Students,I'm your principle Mr. FA( funimation anime) and this is your assistant principle Ms. AC( Anime Creator). We are glad to have you all here at our beloved school, AHA ( Anime Hero Academy). We hope you enjoy your learning experience here and make lots of friends. We have our teachers to show you around campus tomorrow but for now, we'll show you to your dorm rooms. There will be four to a dorm room. Boys, please follow Mr. CG( corner guy) to the boy dorms. and girls, follow Ms. K.E.S to the girl dorms. I will see you all in the morning. Good day."

After Mr. FA dismissed the students, the teachers lead them to there dorms. First up, the girls dorm.

" OK, hi, I'm your weaponry teacher. You can call me K, K.E.S, crazy, or comics. Those two last ones might be useful when you piss me off, now 4 to a dorm. Lets get going." Ms. K.E.S told the girls who and which dorm they got.

Mikasa,Annie,Kagome and Asuna, got a dorm together. They went up to there dorm. It was a big room with four beds in the room. Kagome clamed the bed near the window, so did mikasa. Annie got one near the door and so did asuna, but she wasn't there.

"Hi, i'm kagome from the show InuYasha. Nice to meet you." She bowled and sat on her bed.

"I'm Mikasa, and this is annie."

"Sup." Annie said as she feel on her bed to sleep.

"We're from Attack on titan, and the girl who's not here is Asuna. She's from Sword Art Online." Mikasa Said as she unpacked.

"Oh, ok. I hope we become great friends." kagome said as she crawled in bed.

"I hope so too." Mikasa gave her a small smile and laid down to sleep.

"Good Night" Annie muttered as she fell asleep. Mikasa giggle and gave a small good night back, so did kagome. The three fell asleep, not a where of the pervs at there window.

At the boys dorm, Mr. CG lead them in.

"Well boys. I'm your combat teacher, Mr. CG. IF you got a problem...go to Ms. K.E.S, cause i don't wanna hear your shit. Here's your rooms and roommates. Get along." and with that, he told them who and what room they had.

Levi,Eren,Kirito, and Rin got a room together. How interesting.

" I call the bed next to Levi!" Kirito said sofly. Levi, as he sat on the bed next to the window, he caught ear of this and smirked.

"What? Are you sacred to sleep next to the demon or the titan?" As he spoke he reserved a "HEY!" by the titan and demon.

"No, i just don't know them like i know you." Kirito sat his bag on the bed next to levi's.

"I see." Levi said. Eren ,some how, made his way over and sat on the other side of levi. Levi looked to him.

"What do you want?" Levi said with a sleepy voice. Kirito was getting ready to laid down, Rin was already asleep on his bed.

"C-can i have a good night kiss?" Eren blushed alittle, as kirito tried to hold back a laugh. Levi's mouth twitched a little , trying to hold back a smile. Eren got scared cause levi just looked at him.

"Alright." As he said it, Eren went into puppy mood. Its like you could see his ears and tail. Levi leaded in and kissed him on his cheeked. Eren went a dark-pink and smiled. He hopped off the bed and jumped on his like a child and said, " Good night Levy~" as he smiled to sleep. Levi smiled and replied, " Good night to you too, brat." He turned to kirito, who was still holding back a laugh. Levi threw a pillow at him.

"Go to sleep you shitty brat, we have school in the morning." He laid back on the bed and closed his eyes, not going to sleep.

"Ya ya..." he replied. They weren't really sleepy so they talked for hours about how life was and what they'd do tomorrow, and the people they'd meet. IT was mid-night when the dossed off.

"Sweet dreams." was the last thing kirito said before he fell asleep.

* * *

**i hope you liked it, the next chatper should be better than this one. if theres any errors then let me know, i'll re upload it again. review.**


	2. day two part 1: lets get started

**I hope you guys like this chapter more, it has some more action in it and i add more animes in it. hope u like it!**

* * *

"Rise in shine, brats. Time to get up." Levi said as he opened the curtains. As the light hit there eyes, Rin rolled over on his bed, Kirito moaned, eren , like the good follower he is, sat up and yawned.

"Morning levi.." Eren yawned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Morning brat. Get up, we have to be at the front of the school for class instructions." Levi sat on is bed , reaching for his bag. Eren yawned and laid back down. As levi was looking for his toothbrush, someone knocked on the door.

"Yo, its yo dorm master. " Dj called. Levi got up and opened the door. " Here's your uniforms. Each one of you have a slightly different one , so there's names on them. Im DJ, yo dorm master, so no girls or funny stuff here , unless i say so." Dj said as he handed the cloths to levi.

"Ya, thanks. Im levi and those other three are Kirito, Rin and Eren. Nice to meet you." Levi took the cloths from him.

"Well, ya'll better get dress. After the big man tells you where to go, you got a longgg day ahead of ya." DJ said before he went back to his cart and rolled it way. Levi nodded and closed the saw that his room mates where still in bed.

"Oi, get your lazy-asses up!" Levi called for the seconded time.

"I'm not lazy!" Kirito came out of the bathroom with a towel around his neck and hair wet and tooth brush in his mouth.

" Well, then i'm not talking about you, am i?" Levi said as he shoved kirito's uniform in is hands. " Now, get dress." Levi took his out of the stack and went into the bathroom. Kirito looked at it and started putting it on. When he was done, he went to look at himself in the full-body mirror they had. He had on a long black suit jacket with a belt on the collar, a yellow-orange vest over a white button down shirt, a red tie, some kakay pants , and brown shoes. He was fixing his tie when he heard-

"Hmm, not bad." Kirito looked around to see levi, fully dressed, standing in the bathroom door way. He had on a yellow-orange vest over a white button down shirt; the sleeves were cuffed a little above his elbows, a red tie , black gloves , kakay pants and dark-brown boots.

"Your not bad yourself." Kirito said as he turned fully around.

"You think? I think these gloves over did it a little." Levi pulled at his gloves a little.

"But they help compliment your badasssness." Kirito went and sat at the desk on his side of the room and grabbed his school bag they gave him.

"True." Levi agreed as he came off the wall and went over and packed his school bag also.

Eren had finally got up and got dress. He wore a white button down shirt, a red tie, kakay pant , brown shoes and a yellow-orange sweater shirt, which he but on over his shirt, but his hair was still messy.

"Ok, thats two down, one to go. Oi, Rin!" Levi called over to rin.

"Hu?" Rin yawned and sat up.

"Get your ass up or we're leaving without you." levi said as he grabbed his bag and walked to the door, followed by Eren and Kirito.

"alught..." Rin rolled out of bed.

* * *

The four made there way to the front of the school. Most of the students were already there, Asuna was there this time too.

"Asuna!" Kirito ran over to her.

Asuna was talking to Mikasa when she heard her name, she turned around.

"Kirito! Hey!" they hugged."Sorry, i wasn't here yesterday. My mom wanted to make sure about when i'd be able to come home."

"Well, I'm glad your here" He smiled. Eren and Rin snuck up behind him and pushed him forward, making him fall on to her. "Aw!" Asuna cried. "Woah!" Kirito cried. Kirito was to heavy for her to hold up, so they both fell.

" Oh! S-sorry are you ok?" Kirito asked.

"Ya , i'm fine." Asuna replied. "Um...kirito?" He then realized that he was still on her.

"Oh?Oh! sorry!" He stood up off of her and helped her up . " Sorry about that, my _friends _just don't know when to stop." he looked behind him. Eren and Rin had their hands behind there backs and whistled.

"Is ok." she giggled,"So, who are they?" She asked

"Oh, ya you haven't met , this is Eren yeager. He's from Shingeki no kyojin aka Attack on titan."

"Hi." Eren smiled really big.

" And this is Rin Okumura, He's from Blue Exorcist."

"Hey There!" He grined really big.

"Well its nice to meet you two, i'm asuna." She smiled back.

"Oh, and there's one more person i want you to meet." Kirito looked around. "Where is he?"

"Don't know, he was here a minute ago." Rin said crossing his arms , giving a confused expression.

"Well, we need to get going, everyone's going in." Eren started walking the school doors, Rin followed.

"Well, if you see a really _really _short person, about 5'3. His my friend. Bye!" Kirito ran to catch up with his friends. Asuna found mikasa, annie and kagome again so they all went in.

* * *

"Hello once again my students!" Their principle , Mr. FA , had a F shaped mask covering half his face, red eyes, a red cap on, and a red suit." Welcome to your first day at AHA! We are looking forward to teaching you that there's more than meets the eye. Classes will go as followed." He turned around and a pop-drop fell. "The magic users will be classed together and same for the monsters, demons or shape-shifers. The humans with super-natural powers will be put together with the magic users, and that goes for the gaming people as well. The normal humans will be place together and take normal classes and help watch over the others. As for the animal like beings, you fall in with the monsters and demons. So to put it simply, Gouls will stand for the monsters and demons, Casters are the magic or super-natural, and human for the humans. So all the gouls, your main teacher is Ms. K.E.S. Casters and super-naturals, your main teacher Mr. Zero ( and for those of you who are like ' who's that?' its season 0 yami. technically his not a really character so i can use him), and humans, your main teacher is Mr. CG. Today's schedule is that the gouls and casters will go out and get a helper aka LBK. Your teachers will explain how to get one and what they do when you get there. As you go through the school year, you all will be put in groups of 8, 4 and 8. These groups are four missions, class work and groups on field trips to the real world. Chose your partners wisely, cause ya'll work with them till the school year is over. Well don't let me keep you all waiting! Go and get your partners and LBK's! ya'll need them." and with that Mr. FA bowed and then, with a smirk, disappeared. MS. K.E.S or Ms. Kes and Mr. Zero walked on stage. Mr. CG lead the humans out of the auditorium, leaving the gouls and casters.

"Well then, lets get going, we don't got all day." Ms. Kes shouted.

"Wait, don't you think there's to many for two people to handle?" Zero asked.

"Hum? Your right! give me a sec." Ms. Kes took out her magic stick and brought fort two girls.

"Hu? Where are we? Oh, i remember , where at the academy." the girl one the right of , now just K, Ms. K. She had red eyes ,a black shirt with red on it(It was a ruffled shirt), black pants with red boots, and black wings, and brown hair.

"Wow, some many people. h-hi!." the one on her left said. She had a white and blue dress on, blue flats, a blue rose in her hair, brown hair, light-blue eyes and white wings.

The crowd of student looked in amazement as to what they just wittiness.

"These are my sister's, this one is my good one, Comics." she pointed to the one with white and blue on.

"H-Hello." Comics said shyly.

"And this one here is my bad one, Crazy." she pointed to the one in red and black.

"How rude, i'm not the bad one, i'm the fun one. now." She flew up and over the crowd of students, to the front door.

"Lets get going." She opened the door and let the students out. " Head to the stables to get a horse, i'll lead the way, follow me darlings." she flew low and slow so they could keep up with her.

_Lets see whats up ahead._

* * *

When they got there, they where assigned to ride a horse with two people on each one, so they had to pairs of two.

" Ok, you will be paired into groups of 8 and share five horses. Pick you groups." Zero said before going over to get the horses.

Kirito was pulled away to asuna's group , which was Lucy from fairytail, Mikasa and Annie from AOT, Maka and soul from Soul eater, and kagome from inuyasha. Rin was grabbed by his brother, yukio. His group was mostly the people from his show and them some, so it was just levi and eren, till...

"Yo corporal ." Kazuma called pulling Ayano by the arm. " Over here!" He called. Levi turned around.

"Hu? oh, kazuma. Hey, let me guess, you wanna pair up." levi put a hand on his hip, while eren went to go get the horses.

"Yep, can we?" He asked while trying to keep ayano in his grasp. Levi though for a moment and sighed.

"Sure, i'll be nice to pair up with someone you know." Levi stated with a little grin.

"Nice." as he said that, ayano got loose from his grip.

"Kazuma! What gives you the right to pull me around like some doll, I'm a person! A girl in fact so you need to treat me right! And since when did i say we could pair up with this shorty! He doesn't even look strong! And nether does his partner! Are you even listing to me! Kazuma!" Ayano went on as kazuma and levi talked.

"Hey i got the horses and four more people." Eren came over with four more people.

"Good so now that makes eight, well let me introduce myself, i'm kazuma and this is ayano." Kazuma pointed to the red-head behind him.

"Hey! Who told you to introduce me! Kazuma!" she yelled, but as alway, they ignored her.

" I'm fakir, and this is duck." Fakir put a hand on duck's shoulder. she jumped a little.

"Oh, sorry, hi i'm duck. I'm looking forwards to working for you. Wait! i mean with you not for you cause if i worked for you that'd be weird." duck rambled on.

"Well i'm natsu and this is gray." Natsu put an arm around gray's neck.

"Aw! don't choke me!" gray tried to get out of the pink haired boys grasped. When he finally let go, gray asked his names.

"Well we know yeager-boy's name over there, so what so whats yours?" gray asked levi.

"Levi." he said as he got on one of the horses." Since i'm older than all of you, i'll lead."

"Wait? You can't just but together a team of nobody's and then put that shorty in charge! If anything i should be in charge!" She yelled but, as last time, was ignored.

"Everybody on a horse, the ones with experience with riding one, hold the rains and the ones with the lest, ride along with them, got it." Levi said pulling his horse around to face his team mats.

"Yes sir." Duck said as she pulled fakir over to a horse.

"Aya! wait? i don't know how to ride a horse." Natsu sighed. Then he heard horse shoes cloping, come up behind him. he looked up to see Eren.

"You can ride with me. I know how to ride to so i can't ride with levi." Eren helped him up.

"Well then your gonna have to teach me how to ride sometime." Natsu smiled as he was pulled onto the horse.

"Well ok, now hold on tight." Eren looked back and told him. Natsu put his hands around eren's waste.

"Ready?" he look at natsu." Ready!" he smiled."lets go." he kicked the horses side and it started moving.

"Come on, brat lets go." Levi was satellited in front of ayano. " or We'll leave you behind." he was getting annoyed with her stubbornness. Ayano though he was bluffing, so she took avenge of it.

"Well, i'll come, but i'm not riding with you!" She crossed her arms and looked away.

"Well tuff luck, princess, i'm the only one available at the moment or would you rather walk?" levi sat back on the horse and it nayed. Ayano looked around and saw Eren with Natsu, Fakir with Duck and Kazuma with Gray.

"What?! Kazuma!" She yelled." I though we were riding together!" her voice was a mixter of sadness and anger.

"Sorry, to slow."Kazuma shrugged and turned the horse around and troted away.

"Aw! This is so unfair."Ayano yelled and started walking around in a circle. Levi sighed and looked over at the crowd of students getting ready to leave. ' Wait? leave! Oh Shit we gotta go'

"Alright students, remember who your teammates are and stay closes to use. If you get lose, use you fireworks in your bag and will come and find you, ok?" Comics explained. "So is everyone ready?"

"Yes!" the crowed shouted. "Then lets go!" Zero rode in front of comics and then lead the way. They all set off , leaving Levi and ayano behind. Levi's eyes widen and he grabbed ayano by the arm and pulled her on the horse and rode off.

* * *

"Hey! hold on! Slow down! Do you want me to fall off!" She yelled trying to gain balance on the horse, but levi just looked straight ahead, trying to catch up with the others.

"Hey are you even listing no me!" She slide her arms under he's and reached for the rains." I Said Slow dow-" she was interrupted with cold hands touched her warm ones.

"Shut up, sit back and keep your hands on my waste so you won't fall off, got it?" Levi said bluntly. Ayano wanted to talk back , but caught herself and did as she was told.

"Yo! faster sasuke!" Naruto was riding with sasuke. Naruto didn't know how to ride a horse like sasuke did, which is old, since, naruto could do a lot of other things. He was telling sasuke to go faster because he liked filling the wind in his face.

"That's exactly what you said 5 seconds ago, think about the horse, man." Sasuke tried to keep the horse at normal fast pasted.

"You guys ok, save it some energy so if we get in a clearing we can go all out!" Soul called over to them. They were riding side by side.

" Well ya'll need to catch up first!" Connie was in font of them with Allen from D. Gray-man. Connie was controlling the horse while allen was just riding. " Come on Rin! Yukio!" Allen called to the two demons 4 yards behind Soul and maka.

"Ya Ya! We're coming!" Yukio was controlling the horse while rin just rode. "Just hold up, please."

"EEEEEHAWW!" Patty rode passed by yukio and Rin. patty and her sister rode together.

"Slow down patty or im gonna be sick!" She held on to her tighter.

"Awwe, do be such a scary cat!" she speed up. "WEEE!"

"Tch, so childish." Naru muttered. He was riding in front of all of them with Death the Kid aka Kid.

Eren and his team where riding up a the very front of the student's. 'Where is he?' Eren was looking around for Levi but couldn't find him. Kirito and asuna rode up beside them.

"Hey, kirito. You know where Levi and ayano are?" Eren yelled over to him. He looked around till he spotted him.

"He's back there, He'll be fine." kirito turned from eren to look straight ahead. Eren looked back to see levi looking at him. He quickly turned his gase ahead and continued on.

* * *

**Me: so how was chapter 2~**

**Rin: is was ok, i didn't get much screen time.**

**Duck: so thats not bad, i didn't ether but you don't see me complaining!**

**Rin: Hey! watch it!**

**Me: Now now clam down**

**Rin and Duck: * looks at each other* *turns away and huffs***

**Me: well...anyway...review and if it sucked don't**


End file.
